Be Careful Of Where You Go
by Herperlo.D
Summary: Harry escapes into a forest to be alone and stumbles onto a snake hybrid claiming to be his mate. TMXHP. Totally consensual and full of slashy goodness.


Hey guys! This fic is for Shadow Circus Asylim who wanted a Tom!hybrid x Harry fic for his birthday. Happy birthday!

So, in this fic, Tom is part wizard, part Horned Nose Viper, which I think suits him best out of all the snakes in Europe. Harry on the other hand is a pureblooded wizard and since this is an AU, nothing in the book happened. He is 17 which means that he is of age in the wizarding world so this is not illegal. Harry is an innocent boy in this fic and had never been kissed, but he _has_ masturbated before so he is not totally inexperienced.

I pushed the timing of when the vipers mate for this fic. It is in August now instead of April to May so it's after graduation for all seventh years in Hogwarts.

Hope you all enjoy this one and I'll quickly get back to Take the leap. Inspiration has been slow these days. Have fun!

**Normal disclaimers and this is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Harry huffed in frustration, running his hand through his hair irritably as he stalked through the forest, glaring at his feet. <em>Stupid Hermione and stupid Ron with their stupid nagging and stupid pushing. Well <em>sorry_ if I don't want to find a job yet. _Harry growls and kicks a pebble with the tip of his boot, hitting the trunk of a really, really large tree. Harry stops in his tracks, startled, and looks around before he was struck with a sudden realisation that he was lost. _Oh bugger it all. _He thought as he pulled out his wand from his robes and casted a _lumos_. _When did it get so dark?_

The trees stretched high above his head and he could see only hints of sunlight through the leaves. The trunks were as wide as a car and their thick roots overlay each other on the ground, making it uneven underneath the layer of dead, dry leaves. Harry stood in the middle of it all, hilariously dwarfed and utterly lost. Breathing in deeply and trying to keep himself from panicking, and mostly failing, Harry ran through a few possible options available to him.

One, find shelter and wait for someone to find him. Harry snorted, _un-bloody-likely_. The forest he had apparated to was notorious for its unexplainable midnight happenings- especially the kind where people mysteriously disappear. Number two; walk back to his original spot by following his old trail. A bit difficult, since he wasn't even sure which way he came from let alone what path he took. So that left three, apparate back into his apartment where Ron and Hermione would undoubtedly be waiting to ambush him again and continue their argument. Harry nodded to himself, option number three then. He would rather face his annoying friends again than get eaten by whatever was in the , before he could, he felt something move behind him and spun around to see the biggest bloody snake he had ever seen in his life- all seventeen of it. It was around 16 foot long and big and probably planning to eat him right now. _I'm so screwed._ He thought, in near hysterics and then his common sense caught up with his brain and he screamed in terror, turning away and tried to run as far away from it as possible.

Keyword- _tried_.

A strong tail wrapped itself around his waist and hoisted him into the air effortlessly despite his wild thrashing and beating fists. The scales under his hands were cold from the early August air and a single scale was probably the size of a quarter of his palm. Yellowish-grey scales lined the long body under his hands and Harry traced its body all the way to the head. Looking up, he was stunned to find a human torso and head instead of the upper body of a snake he had expected. Despite the serious situation, Harry blushed furiously at the sight of a very naked, very fit and _very_ handsome torso with a face to match. He had never seen such an attractive man before and drank in the sight in front of him greedily.

The man-snake, or whatever he is, had thin lips and beautiful high cheekbones, a long and narrow nose, intense gold-copper eyes with slit pupils and a thick head of the softest brown hair he had ever seen. Even the small, light golden scales on his face and body, becoming thicker and darker until they mesh seamlessly with his snake half could make him less beautiful. In fact, it enhanced his aristocratic features, giving him an exotic look that made him look ethereal. Harry mentally berated heatedly himself for being so flustered when he was possibly about to die and started struggling again, especially since the man-snake had pulled him a little closer to him. Harry blushed even harder until he felt that his face might melt when his hands accidentally brushed against warm skin, feeling a hint of hard muscle underneath the lightly tanned skin. He shivered, part in fear, part in arousal as hot breath brushed the sensitive shell of his ear.

"_Mate_. My _Mate_." Harry gasped at the deep, sensual voice, full of heat and want and to his horror, he could feel heat pooling deep in his belly, his cock beginning to harden in his trousers.

"I-I'm not. I'm really, really not. P-please let me go. I'm no–" Harry stuttered out desperately, any other words getting lost in a gasp as a long, flexible tongue licked him from his jaw and up to his ear where its shell was captured between sharp teeth and nibbled. He dare not move and stared, petrified, at the darkness of the forest over the man's muscular shoulder. The head close to his face retreated and Harry mentally sighed in relief before tensing up again as the man-snake brought his face very close to his and stared right into his eyes.

Harry, through his haze of fear and reluctant arousal, noticed that the man-snake's pupils were dilated and something scorching was swimming deep in their depths. Lustheatwant_desire._ The tongue flicked out again, its tips brushing against his lips, tasting the air, his scent. Harry's lips tingled at the light touch and he refused to think about what it meant, even with his lower half throbbing in his trousers. Strong hands cupped his face and his lower back, pulling him forward and closing the small distance between them. Harry felt his breath grow short in panic, growing shorter with the distance between their lips and thought that he might faint when soft lips captured his own.

As cliché as it sounds, Harry's world exploded in a mess of pleasure and blazing fire as his mouth was roughly taken, lips pried his own open and a long tongue slipped into his mouth, mapping out the hot, moist cavern. Harry felt a presence enter his mind, past all of his defences as though they were not there. The words '_Mate, my Mate'_ were played in repeat and feelings of intense heat and desire- so much desire- battered his mind. Harry, both body and mind, was left defenceless under the assault and could do nothing but to cling onto strong, broad shoulders and melt into the embrace. Large hands brought him flush against a firm torso as the tail released him and his legs automatically wrapped around slim hips for support. Harry gasped when the bulge in his trousers brushed against hard abs, sparks of pleasure rushing up his spine to his overloading brain.

All higher brain functions cease to continue.

The desire to matemate_mate_ was near overwhelming, even if the thought was not originally his, and Harry moaned and rutted desperately against the man-snake, seeking friction to relieve the ache inside of him. The man-snake growled lowly deep in his throat, which in other situations would scare Harry absolutely shitless, but here only serves to make him feel hotter and more needy. Hands dipped under his robes slid over his back and front, pinching nipples that caused him to arch in pleasure, a loud cry leaving his lips and searing his skin. Filled with so much feedback, Harry barely felt it when he was lowered on a cleared patch of soft grass among the roots or when he was swiftly and efficiently divested of all his clothing until he was left on the forest floor as naked as the day he was born.

Harry left his daze enough to completely blush red in mortification at his nakedness. He nearly fainted when he looked up to find a heated gaze looking at him appraisingly, long tongue tasting the air frequently and most importantly, the two large, stiff, leaking cocks hanging out from a patch of scales where his groin would have been. Harry felt his breathing become shorter and his panic rising, scooting back on the grass as much as he could.

"N-no! Pl-please! I-I haven't – I've never – Do-don't do this! Please!" His whole body trembled in fear and he curled up into himself, his back pressing up the side of a large root. The man-snake quickly rushed to him, concern lining his handsome face, and gathered him into his arms gently, a deep rumble sounding from his chest.

"Shh my Mate. I will go ssslowly. Do not fret, my Mate. You will suffer no pain by my hands." He crooned in Harry's ear and warm, broad hands rubbed his back soothingly. "Ssso innocent. Ssso pure. Untouched and only _mine_."

Harry gasped when the hands trailed lower to spread his cheeks and trembled harder as they touched his entrance, but true to his word, they didn't press in, only tracing the rim, which quivered under their touch. A hot mouth covered his again and their tongues slid against each other in a battle of dominance. Another hand gently uncurled his body and let his legs curl back loosely around a trim waist, ankles brushing soft, cool scales. A few whispered words against his lips and the fingers at his rim became slick. Harry yelped at the sudden empty sensation in his bowels and the relaxed muscles in his arse.

"I apologise, my Mate. Next time I shall stretch you properly when the haze of Heat has passed." The man-snake murmured then recaptured his mouth and started stroking his cock to distract him from the slick fingers entering his relaxed channel. Harry moaned and mewled loudly, arching and buckling his hips as he was stretched with another, then a fourth finger, some of them brushing against his prostate teasingly. He whined in pain when he fourth fingers spread apart, thrusting in and out of him almost lazily. The man-snake rumbled again and pressed soft kisses along his neck, sucking a hickey now and then. Soon, the fingers withdrew and Harry mewled in protest, hips shifting to follow the fingers as the slipped out of his hole. The man-snake chuckled deeply sucking a sensitive nipple that caused Harry to cry out in pleasure, his cock dripping steadily now, covering the hand still stroking it with a layer of pre-cum. A pressure against the loosened rim and the head of one large cock slides in with a soft pop. Harry grips strong shoulders and his teeth clamps onto one of them, whining louder as it slides deeper into him, even deeper than his fingers, and stretches him wider, making him feel as though he was going to split in two.

"N-no. St-stop, it hurts. It hurts, please." Harry whispers pleadingly. The man-snake's arms tighten around him and the shallow thrusts stop, waiting for him to adjust. It takes a while before the whole length enters him and Harry could feel every bump and every vein sliding against his clenching walls. His body was shaking from the pleasure, so much pleasure, so full, merlin, I'm so _full_. He could feel the second cock resting against one of his cheeks like a hot brand, smearing pre-cum all over his skin with every shift. The man-snake hisses as the walls around him clamp down tightly, the pressure almost unbearable.

"Relax my Mate, relax. You will feel more pleasure than you could ever imagine if you just _relax_." And as though it was a spell, Harry relaxed into his arms, trusting him to take care of him.

"I don't even know your name." He mumbled into his neck, hands playing with soft hair. The man-snake chucked again and the vibrations caused Harry to shiver in want, then harder in pleasure when his small shift made the hot shaft buried deep in him brush against the small bundle of nerves. "Aaah. Hah-mmmmh."

"My real name is unpronounceable by human tongue, but you can simply call me Tom."

Harry groaned so loudly it felt obscene as Tom started thrusting into him slowly, his thick length filling him and leaving him empty again and again. "Faster." Harry demanded, all shyness gone in the light of need and pushed his hips down to meet each snap when Tom hadn't immediately responded. "Faster. Harder. _Faster_." Hips piston upwards and Harry wailed in pleasure when Tom slammed upwards right into his prostate, shockwaves travelled from his toes all the way to his brain and short-circuited it. The foggy haze came back and Harry was dimly aware of himself screaming and mewling and moaning in a way that would have made him ashamed of himself in other circumstances. He could feel the monstrous thing in him slamming more often than not against his prostate and hear the lewd squelches and the slapping of skin against skin. Harry felt as though he could hardly breath through the pleasure and clawed with sweat slick hands against Tom's back, scoring deep red lines that only caused Tom to fuck him harder into the ground, hissing louder than ever. The heat pooling in his gut coiled tighter and tighter until Harry was teetering at the edge.

"T-Tom! I-I'm close. I can't –" Harry warned breathlessly in between thrusts. _I can't hold it, oh I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! _"TOM!" He screamed out in pleasure, body trembling uncontrollably and white stars burst across his vision as ropes of cum splattered against his chest. Tom thrust into the spasming cavern, once, twice and flooded it with large spurts of hot cum.

Harry moaned tiredly against Tom's neck as the still hard cock slipped out of his hole and cum gushed out of his gaping hole, staining his thighs and the soft grass beneath them. He jerked tiredly in surprise when Tom slid into him again, his hard cock pressing into the gaping mess of slick and cum easily with another loud squelch. Harry trembled in near over-stimulation, Tom's other cock- he just realised- was bigger than the first and it pressed right against his abused gland and stretched his rim even wider. Tom hushed him soothingly and thrust gently than he did before, sliding deep into his body with a powerful snap of his hips. Harry whimpered softly, the bolts of overwhelming pleasure bordering on pain shot up his spine to his exhausted brain. He could only cling to Tom with whatever strength he had left and let his Mate, which he could feel was the truth in his magic now, use his body however he wished to bring himself pleasure. Harry lay pliant on the soft grass, cock half-hard on his belly and arsehole tightening lightly around the hot flesh pounding into him, panting as his body shifted on the grass with the hard thrusts, riding out the pleasure until he could barely remember who he was. Another flood of cum into him and Harry arched again in pleasure, keening as his cock gave a last spurt of cum before lying limp against his belly again.

Harry felt himself being laid down on the grass properly, head resting on a soft patch of moss. He jerked when a long tongue lapped at his entrance and his thighs, cleaning up the cum that stained them, body trembling from far too much pleasure, nerve endings sparking from the continual stimulation. It curled around his cock, cleaning any evidence of their mating and moved up, licking up Harry's ejaculate from his chest, mindful of his sensitive nipples. Once finished, Tom gathered a slumbering Harry into his arms again, laying him on his chest as he curled his lower half around the both of them protectively. If anyone were to try and harm his Mate, they are going to get a very nasty surprise. No one will hurt his Mate ever again, not if he has anything to say about it. Let them try. Tom smirked viciously, looping a protective arm around Harry's smaller waist. Just let them try.

* * *

><p>Tada! I haven't decided if I wanted this to be a one-shot fic yet, so I'll just leave it as completed until I find something else to continue this one with.<p>

Poor Harry, all sexed out and exhausted, on his first time too! Tom is so passionate and possessive.

You may all be wondering why Harry didn't protest more than those couple of lines. It's because Harry is both scared shitless and totally out of his depth. Also, Harry knew subconsciously that Tom was not going to harm him because hello? mate here. While Tom was in heat, he is not completely out of his mind. I don't think that he would ever allow himself to be so out of control that he couldn't put off his need long enough to comfort his mate.


End file.
